Burnt
by miscellaneouselements
Summary: when gilbert finds an abandoned matthew, he takes him home to take care of him. prucan. better story than summary.
1. Chapter 1

There was smoke everywhere. I could hardly see. I tried to open the door, but it was burning hot. I pulled my burned hand back and hoped someone would call the fire department before it was too late. Breathing was getting harder and harder, and then I blacked out…

/~~/

**Few months later. Gilbert POV**

I walk down the street alone since Francis and Antonio are off doing something I don't care about. I go to the burned house at the end of the street. The three of us were planning on going in together, but the awesome me decided I would go into the abandoned, boarded up house beforehand.

I go to one of the windows, tear the boards off, and awesomely make my way inside.

Everything in the house is burned, damaged by water or smoke, and was covered in debris. I can't tell what the color of anything had been. It's amazing the house is still standing. It will be our awesome new hang out.

I explore the house, but I trip over something in front of the burned sofa.

"What the hell would trip the awesome me?" I ask, standing and looking at what I tripped over. At first, it looked like a polar bear, floating above the floor a bit. I look closer and see a sickly thin, pale blonde lying there, holding the bear. Both are covered in soot, and the boy looks burned.

"Hey, wake up." I shake his shoulder. He doesn't react. He must be unconscious. Why is he here anyway? Well, seeing as I'm in an awesomely good mood, I'll help him out and bring him to my house.

I pick him up to find out he's incredibly light. That can't be good. I bring him over to the window and manage to get the both of us through. I carry him down to my house and I run into Francis on the way.

"Oh, who is this Gil?" he asks.

"I don't know exactly. He was in that burned house."

Francis looks closely at him, rubs some soot off his face, and his eyes light up.

"You found my petite cousin! We thought 'e was dead!" Francis grabs his cousin in a hug.

"How long has he been missing?"

"Two months. Oh, 'e is so light! Will you take care of Mathieu? I would do et, but et is too busy at my house. Please Gil?"

"Why not? Wouldn't be so awesome to put him on the street."

"Oh merci Gil!" He gives me back his cousin and goes back down the street.

I carry Mathieu to my house, glad Ludwig is off somewhere and vati is at work. I lay him down on the sofa, getting soot on it.

After a minute, he starts coughing, then groans a bit as he wakes up. I lean over him and look down at him.

**Canada POV**

I wake up and the first thing I see is a pair of red eyes looking at me. I try to scream, but it's hoarse and really quiet. I hold Kumamara close and burry my face in his fur, shaking.

Someone takes Kuma from me. They sit me up and I fall back into the sofa. I slowly open my eyes and see an albino sitting next to me and looking at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why were you in that house?"

I look at him, confused for a minute. He's holding Kuma.

"K-K-K-Kum-am-arri."

"What?" I weakly reach out to my polar bear. "Oh. Here." He gives me him and I hold him close. "Now why where you in that house?"

"No one came to get me, and I couldn't get out after they stopped the fire." I slowly say.

"Why couldn't you get out?"

"Everything w-was boarded up. Or too h-hot."

He looks closely at me. "Are you alright?" I shake my head. I start to feel dizzy. "Here, let me get you some water." He gets up and comes back a minute later with a glass of water.

"Here." He gives me the water. I take it, but it shakes in my hands. I quickly drink it and put the glass down before I drop it.

"Are you OK? You're shaking a lot. You look terrible. Here. Come with me." He stands up and walks towards the stairs. He turns around and sees me still sitting on the sofa. "Well, come on."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" he asks, coming over.

"I can't support my own weight." I murmur, looking away. I know I don't weigh a lot, but I've been getting weaker and weaker without food.

"That's ridiculous. You hardly weigh anything." He grabs my arm and lifts me up. My legs start to shake and I grab onto him before I fall to the floor. He grabs my arms and helps me stand.

"Think you can stand long enough to take a shower?"

"I-I think so."

"Well, come on." He brings me upstairs while I hold onto him so I won't fall. We go to his room. He sits me on his bed, and I fall back to lean against the wall. He gets some clothes from his closet, then takes me to his bathroom. He gives me the clothes he picked for me and closes the door as he leaves.

I look over at the shower. Luckily it looks like I can at least lean against the wall for balance.

I wince a bit as the warm water touches my burned skin. It does feel nice to shower again though. As I shower, I wonder why he went to that house anyway. After it was burned, it wasn't the best place to be…

_Two months earlier:_

_ I wake up in my bedroom. I don't know how long I had been out. I stand up, wondering if the fire's still going. I stand and cautiously grab the doorknob with my left, and unburned, hand. It's back to normal temperature, but a little cold, so I open it._

_ The house is a mess. Everything's all burned and damaged from water. So someone _had _called the fire department. I guess the firemen hadn't seen me. They had been in my room, since I was soaked and burned._

_ As I made my way downstairs, I realized that every movement hurts. Maybe if I can make it outside I can get to a hospital. I know I'm completely burned._

_ I make my way to the door, but I can't open it. I know I'm not that weak. I push harder on the door, but it still won't budge. So I try a window. It's boarded up, and I can't get out. In fact, all the windows are boarded up._

_ I sigh, figuring I'll be here for a while. I start to go upstairs, but a few stairs about halfway up collapse. I get off the stairs and go sit on the sofa. I wonder how long I'll be able to stay here._

_ Kumamakaru comes over and jumps up on my lap. He's covered in soot. And I had always been careful to not him dirty. He buries his head in my chest and I hold him close._

_ A few hours later I go searching around the house for food. Luckily, the food in the refrigerator didn't burn. Unfortunately it stopped working and the only thing I _could_ have was something from a fast food restaurant Alfred had went to. Well, if it was the only thing to eat, I suppose I would have to make it last._

_ I was going to eat some of it, but Kumadara came over. I would have to share it with him._

_ We finished it in less than a week. Then I started getting weaker and thinner._

_ I was moving some part of the ceiling that had fallen, but I couldn't. I had been able to before, but it had been getting harder and harder, though now I can't._

_ And then I start blacking out, from lack of food probably, at random times. Sometimes I was out for a couple minutes, sometimes half a day, but that only happened once. I was blacking out for longer and longer periods of time. It didn't help that I had trouble breathing in the house either._

_ So, for two months, at least I think it was two months; I just tried to stay alive. But as it got harder to support my own weight and harder to do that._

_ Then one day, I couldn't move at all. Kuma tried to help me up, but I couldn't. Then I blacked out for the longest time yet. That must have been when the albino came._

I finish the shower, realizing I don't even know his name.

He picked out shorts and a dark tee for me. The shirt hung loosely on me, and the shorts came down to my shins. It hurts a bit when the fabric touches my burned skin, but I deal with it.

I stumble out the door, and lose my balance, falling onto the albino guy. He catches me and holds me up. He looks a bit worried as he looks at me.

"Come on." He brings me back downstairs and sits me on the sofa. He goes back upstairs. Kuma had woken up and sits next to me, leaning against me. I pet his head.

"Who are you?" he asks, looking up at me.

"I'm… I'm… I'm Canada." I almost forgot who I was again. Must be the lack of food affecting my memory.

The guy comes back with some Aloe Vera and bandages. He sits next to me and takes my legs, putting them over his own.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask him as he pushes the shorts up to around the middle of my thighs, making me uncomfortable.

"Don't worry." He spreads the Aloe Vera over the burns on my legs. It stings at first, but then it starts to soothe the burned skin. He wraps the bandages around my legs, then pulls the shorts back down to where they were before.

He sits me up, since I had fallen back on the sofa, and puts his hand to my chest. I wince, since he touched a burned part of it.

He grabs the shirt I have on and starts to pull up. I grab his hands and try to stop him, but he's so much stronger than me. He gets the shirt off me, and I feel even more embarrassed than before.

He holds me against him. He spreads the Aloe Vera on my chest. I wince when it stings, but then relax. He does the same with the burns on my back. He wraps the bandages around me, then does the same with my arms. He helps me back into the shirt and holds me against him again.

"Uh, thanks." I tell him after a minute.

"You're welcome. And by the way, I'm the awesome Gilbert, but you can just call me Gil."

"I'm, uh … Matthew."

"Kesesese. Forget your name often? Well, I'll call you Birdie." He holds me closer to him.

"Why Birdie?"

"Hm? Because you remind me of a little bird. So weak and helpless."

"I'm not weak and helpless." I protest.

"You can't even stand by yourself." He gently rubs my arm. "So, you're my little Birdie. And I'm gonna take care of you 'til you're better. What happened anyway?"

"What happened? Uh, well, my house was burned, but the firemen didn't see me when they put the fire out. The house was boarded up, and I was trapped." I speak quietly and look at Kuma the whole time. I didn't realize I had been holding Gil's arm.

He hugs me and whispers, "I won't abandon you like them Birdie. I promise."

I hug his arms. "Thanks Gil."

The door opens and a blonde man comes in.

"Hey West." Gil greets him. He stops and looks at the two of us on the sofa.

"Who is this and why is there soot all over the couch?"

"This is Birdie. He was in that house down the street, the burned one, so I brought him here. He lived there, but you can't live in a burned down place like that West. Oh, and he's Francis's cousin."

"Mathieu?" He looks at me.

"Matthew, yeah."

"You have nowhere to go?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"Oh, don't apologize Birdie, it's not your fault your house got burned." Gil says. I'm aware of his head on my shoulder.

"Ja, it's not your fault Matthew." 'West' tells me. "You're welcome to stay here. _I'll_ tell Vati about this Gil. Und by the way, I'm Ludwig." He goes upstairs.

"Don't worry about him, he's so uptight. But you know they say, you can't choose your family."

I sigh. "Yeah."

He holds me close. "But that's all right."

"Why's that?"

"'Cuz now I got someone to stay here that isn't family."

"Oh. Uh, OK." I start to feel light headed, so I hold onto Gil's arm tighter. He laughs his weird laugh and holds me closer.

"Hey Birdie, so you have any clothes at your house, or did they all burn?"

"No, they-" I black out again before I finish my sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prussia P.O.V.**

Birdie goes limp in my arms before he finishes his sentence.

"Birdie? Hey. Hey Birdie?" I shake him a bit, but he doesn't respond. "West!" I call up to my bruder. "Get off the phone with your boyfriend and get down here!"

I hear him grumbling something about Feliciano not being his boyfriend, but I don't pay attention. I shake Birdie again, hoping he'll wake up.

West comes down and sits on the other side of Birdie after seeing him unconscious. He checks his pulse, looks him over, and then looks at me.

"You said he live in that burned house, right?"

"Ja, but-"

"Do you know how long he was there since it was burned?"

"Francis said two months, but I don't see-"

"So he probably hasn't had food or water for around two months. That must be why he's so thin as well."

"So, he just needs to have food and he'll be fine?"

"It will take more than just food, but that will help."

"Alright."

We hear a car pull into the driveway, and West looks over at me. "You may want to take him upstairs while I tell Vati about him."

"Fine." I pick Birdie up again and carry him to my room. I lay him down under the blankets. I sit on the bed and take his glasses off. It's amazing he can still see through them. They're covered in soot. I put them on the bedside table. I look back over at Birdie and go to brush some hair behind his ear, but his polar bear growls at me. He must have followed me up and was laying down with his front paws on Birdie's chest. His head is up, but it had been resting on his paws.

"Hey, the awesome me won't hurt him. I _saved_ him from that burnt down house."

The bear doesn't seem fazed by this. He keeps growling at me. I move my hand back and he puts his head back on his paws and stops growling, but he does keep his eyes on me.

After a few minutes, West comes into my room.

"Vati says that Mathieu can stay until he is better."

"Until he's better?" I stand up. "He has no place to stay West! That burned house is _no_ place to stay!"

"Calm down bruder. He can stay, but he'll need to pull his weight around here."

"He will." I immediately respond. And I'm sure he will.

"Gut. Und dinner is in a few minutes."

"I'll be there in a minute." He nods and leaves.

I look back over at Birdie. He's still unconscious. I go over and brush his hair behind his ear, pushing his bear away from me so he won't bite me. I smile back at Birdie before going downstairs for dinner.

**Few hours later: Canada P.O.V.**

I wake up to see Gilbert looking at me again, but that only freaks me out a little this time.

"Sorry. I don't know why I do that."'

"It's Ok Birdie. West thinks it's because you haven't had any food for a while."

I nod and try to sit up, but I still can't. Gil pulls me up and has me lean against him. I then realize we're sitting on his bed.

"We're on your bed." I quietly say.

"And you're a blonde, Birdie." I can hear him smiling.

"_Why_ are we on your bed?"

"It's more comfortable than the sofa."

"Wh-what?"

"Hey, relax. The sofa seems comfortable, but after sleeping on it for a while, it's not awesome. And so I figured that since you're my awesome new friend, you an awesome place to sleep. And, well, my room is the most awesome, so I let ya rest here. And I brought you some food."

He gives me some food he had brought up. And that's all I can think about. It tastes so good, but it was gone way too soon.

"Kesese. Hope you don't get sick Birdie." He holds me close to him after putting the plate on the bedside table. I feel myself blush a bit.

"I won't."

After a minute or so, my head starts to nod. I know it's not late, but I feel exhausted.

"Tired Birdie?"

"I-I guess, a bit."

"Hey, you can sleep. It's all right."

"Uh." I'm a bit nervous since I just met Gil. Even though he _did_ save me, I'm still uneasy about it. Kuma comes over and lays down on my lap. I pick him up and hold him to me.

"It's all right Birdie." He gently rubs my back I freak out a little at first, but then I slowly relax. Before I know it, I'm leaning against him, with my head turned, leaning against his shoulder. I fall asleep around a minute later.

**Prussia P.O.V.**

Since his polar bear is asleep too, I hold Birdie for a little while before I lay him back down under the covers. He looks so peaceful, and I can't help but smile.

I change into sweatpants and a tee and sit back on my bed. After a minute or so, Birdie starts to softly whimper in his sleep.

"Birdie?" I go to gently rub his arm, but he flinches at my touch. Maybe it's just a dream he's having… hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Birdie is curled into my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around him, holding him to me. He wakes up after a short minute and groans in pain.

"Gil, let go of me. Please." He quietly whimpers. I let him go, a bit unwillingly, and sit up.

"What's the matter Birdie? You weren't like this yesterday."

"The burns didn't hurt as much yesterday. I can't move just a bit without hurting Gil."

"Aw, come on Birdie." I grab his wrists and pull him up. I get him to his feet, but he immediately falls onto me, clutching my shirt to stay up, his face twisted in pain.

"Ooooowwww! Gil, everything hurts." His eyes start to water in pain and he's shaking a bit.

"Birdie, you won't be in pain much longer." I pick him up and bring him out to my car. He quietly whimpers in pain until he passes out again a few minutes from the hospital.

I get him to the hospital, and I go wait in the waiting room. I'm really worried about my little Birdie.

**Canada P.O.V.**

I wake up some time later in a hospital bed. I can't even think anything before I hear Gil.

"Birdie, I was so worried about you. I had no clue you were hurting so much. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I can't feel anything actually. It's pretty nice." I smile.

"I'm sorry. I should have taken you here first."

"It's all right Gil. You got me here eventually, and you didn't forget me. Thanks."

"Birdie." His voice is gentle. He grabs my hand with both of his and I look over at him. He's looking at my bandage hand. "Why would I forget you?"

I look away from him. "Well, everyone else does. I'm just so easy to forget. Invisible sometimes. So I'm surprise you actually found me."

Gil turns my head so I'll look at him. He's so close to me, I freak out a little.

"Don't worry. I won't forget you. And, I know it hasn't been that long, and we don't know each other that well, but…" Instead of finishing his sentence, he leans in and gently kisses me.

He pulls back before I can respond or process what happened. I only know I'm blushing and Gil's smiling a little sheepishly at me. He brushes some hair behind my ear.

"You're blushing." he tells me.

"And you're albino." I quietly say, smiling a bit.

"Yeah."

A few days later, Gil's taking me back to his house. The doctors had given me some pain medication to take when needed. I look out the window, holding Kuma in my lap. He's all fixed up too.

Gil pulls over to the side of the empty road. Kuma and I look over at him.

"Something wrong Gil?

"Uh, sorta."

"What is it?"

He takes my hand and holds it, despite Kuma growling at him. He looks at me, and he looks worried. That just makes me worried. I let go of Kuma and put my other hand on top of his.

"Gil, what's the matter?"

He takes my other hand in his free one and looks me in the eyes. "Birdie… I know it's been just a few days, but I've realized something. There's someone I've met that is really awesome, almost as awesome as me. That's you. And I… I love you Birdie. I know I do."

"G-Gil. R-really?"

He nods. "Really Birdie."

"I-I-I love you too Gil." I know it hasn't been long, but I know I need him with me, or my life will be forever unbalanced.

We both lean forward and kiss each other at the same time. I don't notice Kuma pulling on my hoodie. All I know is Gil. His soft lips pressing against my own, his hand on the back of my head, his other wrapped around my back. I thread my fingers in his hair, and it feels so nice, my other hand on the back of his neck. He pulls me close to him and holds me against him.

After a minute he breaks the kiss so we can breathe. Our foreheads are resting against each other. He gently rubs his nose against mine, and I do the same, blushing some.

"You're amazing Birdie. I'm glad Vati's out on a business trip this week." My blush deepens and he kisses my forehead, smiling. "Only as far as you want Birdie. Only as far as you want." He gently kisses my cheek before he drives us back to his house, holding my hand the whole way.

When we get to his house, he brings me to the living room and sits me on the sofa. "You stay here Birdie. I'm gonna make you dinner." He smiles and leaves to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he's gone, I fall back in the sofa in bliss. I hold Kuma against my chest. "He loves me Kumakari, he loves me."

He readjusts himself so he's sitting on me. He looks down at me. "I don't like him."

"Aw come on, just give him a chance." I tell him, while petting him. "You don't even know him."

"You don't either."

"But I know we love each other."

"How do you know he's not just saying that?"

"Because I _know_ he does Kumamour."

"Birdie." Gil comes into the room. "What you talking about?"

"I'm onto you." Kuma tells him. "Don't hurt him."

"Hurt him? I would never hurt my little Birdie." He kisses my forehead. "I finished making dinner."

I smile up at him. I Kuma off my chest and follow Gil to the dining room. I'm not sure what he made, but it seems like he tried hard. So, I sit across from him and try it.

"Well?" Gil asks a bit cautiously. "How is it?"

"It's wonderful Gil." I tell him, smiling.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah Gil." He smiles back at me, and we eat the dinner he made.

Once we finish and the dishes are in the dishwasher, Gil takes my hand and brings me up to his room. He closes the door and turns the lights off so we can barely see.

"Uh, Gil." I nervously ask.

"Don't worry Birdie." He leads me to his bed. He sits me down on it. He turns some music on.

"G-Gil?"

"Shhhh." He puts his finger against my lips. "Don't worry, Ok?" I nod, still nervous. He kisses my forehead and gets onto the bed with me. He takes my hoodie off and pulls me into his lap. He leans against the wall and holds me against his chest, which I realize is bare.

"Gil, what are-" I'm cut off when he turns me around slightly and gives me a soft kiss.

"There's a movie on I wanted to watch." He turns the TV on and changes it to the movie he wanted to watch.

It was only on for a few minutes, but I was clinging onto Gil with my face buried in his chest. It must be the goriest, scariest movie I've seen.

"Kesesesesese. It's all right. It's only a movie Birdie." he tells me while rubbing my back. After a few minutes, he gently squeezes me and says, "Alright, I'll put something else on." He grabs the remote and changes it to something less violent and scary. I turn back around to watch it and Gil holds me in his lap.

Around halfway through the movie, I hear a scratching at the door. I jump a little and grab Gil's hand. "Wh-what's that?"

Gil listens for a second before saying, "I think it's your polar bear."

"I should probably get him." I try to get up, but Gil holds me to him so I can't.

"Don't Birdie."

"Why? He probably wants me, and he'll tear through the door if he can't come in. Please?"

He sighs and lets go so I can open the door. "He just doesn't like me."

I turn around and smile at him. "He's just jealous that there's someone else who loves me." I open the door and Kuma jumps into my arms. He sees Gil without his shirt on and growls at him as I close the door. I hold Kuma in front of me so he's looking at me. "Are you gonna hurt Gil?"

"He doesn't have his shirt on. What have you been doing up here for the past hour and a half?"

"Watching a movie, Kuma. I'm perfectly fine. Don't hurt Gil, Kuma. Please."

"Fine. Just sit next to him and I won't."

"OK." I smile and go back over to the bed. I sit down next to Gil and lean against him. Gil wraps his arms around me and holds me against him. Kuma is in my lap and growls when Gil holds me.

"Kumataric." I give him a stern look. He licks my chin as a kiss and stops growling.

When the movie ends, I'm half asleep and Kuma _is_ asleep. Gil lifts my head up so I'm looking at him. He's smiling.

"Tired?" he asks, jokingly.

"Sorry." I say, smiling.

"S'all right Birdie." He leans down and kisses me again. It's soft and loving, and I return it. He holds me close and I can feel my heart beat pick up a bit.

After a bit, he pulls me onto his lap again. I lean against him and he holds me to him.

"It's a shame you needed bandages." He gently rubs my chest and I blush. "You're so cute when you blush Birdie." He lies down and he holds me on top of him.

**Prussia P.O.V.**

Birdie wraps his arms around my neck and lays his head on my chest. His bear is on the edge of the bed. I gently rub his back.

"Gil?" he softly asks.

"Yeah Birdie?"

"I like this."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Just lying here with you, it's so comfortable. Your arms around me, holding me to you." He gently kisses me, then lays his head back down. "I love you Gil."

"I love you too Birdie." I kiss the top of his head and hold him close to me. I pull the covers over us. He falls asleep a few minutes later, holding onto me.

He's so perfect. I kiss his forehead and fall asleep, holding him close, a few minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning with Birdie sleeping on my chest. I smile and gently kiss the top of his head. I hear a soft growling and look over to see it's his bear.

"What's your problem?" I whisper, so I don't wake Birdie.

"He was mine first. I don't like you just coming in and taking him away all of a sudden. I don't like it, I don't like you, and I _will_ protect him from you." I looked at him for a moment. Was I still dreaming? A polar bear is threatening me. I snap out of it after a minute.

"Hey, he likes me, and it's not like I'm gonna hurt him or anything." I look down at Birdie. "I would never dream of hurting my little Birdie. And you won't stop me from being with him."

"He doesn't know you that well. I've been there with him since he was a little kid. I've protected him the best I could, and now you come along out of nowhere and take him away from me."

I look back up at the bear. He looks kind of sad. "Hey, he likes you. He just likes me too. I'll protect him, OK? Can you trust me?"

"No. I can't."

"Can you trust Birdie?"

He growls. "His name is _Matthew_."

"I call him Birdie." He puts his head on Birdie's back. He still hasn't answered my question. "Can you trust Matthew?"

"He's been in a burned house for two months and has just gotten the medical attention he needs. I don't think he can make the best decisions right now." His tone softened when he spoke, but he was still glaring at me.

"Look, I won't hurt him. I promise. If I hurt him, uh, " I think for a moment, then continue, "then you can hurt me twice as much as I hurt him. OK?"

"I still don't like you, but I guess it's a deal."

A few hours later Birdie slowly wakes up. He looks around for a minute, then smile when he sees me.

"Morning Birdie." I say, smiling back at him.

"Mornin' Gil."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah." He sits up, and I get up to sit in front of him.

"Good. You want breakfast?"

His grows wider and he nods and gets up. "I'll make pancakes! They're my favorite."

"OK." I followed him downstairs to the kitchen and got him the stuff to make pancakes. After a few minutes, the smell of delicious pancakes could be smelt throughout the house. And he looks so happy while making them. He keeps making them, and making them, and making them, and eventually I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. He jumps a little, but then laughs a bit.

"How many are you gonna make?" I asked him. He already had made so many, I don't know if he planned on stopping.

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't realized I made so much."

"That's alright Birdie." I kiss his cheek.

When he finishes making the pancakes, he looks in the refrigerator. He looks around for a minute, then looks over at me with a small frown. "Gil, you don't have syrup?"'

"What? I thought we did." I go over to look and, sure enough, there's a bottle of syrup. I take it out and show it to him. "We have syrup."

He shakes his head. "That's American syrup; it has too much sugar."

"Sorry Birdie." I tell him, putting the syrup back. He looks at me for a minute, thinking, then smiles.

"There's syrup at my old house! I remember there was some where it's always cold. I don't think it's gone bad, so if we go over there, we can get it." He seems so enthusiastic about it; I almost go along with it, but the place is burned down, and it didn't look very safe when I had gone in.

"Birdie, I don't know." I hold his hands, the one burned under bandages. "What if something happens to you? You almost died there and I don't want you back there."

"What if you come with me? You could keep me safe." He smiles up at me. "You'll protect me. Can we go now, before the pancakes get cold?"

"But what if you get hurt?"

"You'll protect me Gil. You won't let me get hurt."

"Birdie, I-"

"Pleeeeaasseeee Gil?"

"No. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't if you're there."

"What if I can't save you?"

"Just stay close to me."

"….OK."

**Canada POV**

"Yay, thank you!" I hug him, then grab his hand and start going to my old house. He walks behind, looking worried and uncertain. I know I could have, and probably would have, died if Gil hadn't come and saved me, but I don't know where else to get my special, _real_ syrup.

Once we get there I climb into the window and immediately feel light headed from the smell. Gil catches me before I fall.

"Birdie, are you OK? I knew this wasn't a good idea. Come on, I'll take you back."

"No, it's OK. I just forget the smell and fumes. Let's go get the syrup." I take Gil's hand and make my way around the house to the basement. We walk slowly, and when we get down to the basement, I'm scared the ceiling will fall on us. Unfortunately, the syrup is blocked by some boxes and burned stuff that fell. I look back at Gil.

"What is it?"

"Uh, there's stuff blocking the way. Let go of my hand?"

"Birdie, you're gonna get hurt."

"No, it's alright. It's not that far, and you could easily get me if something goes wrong." He slowly lets go of my hand and I easily make my way over and around the stuff to the syrup. I smile as I take it, but once I do I feel dizzy again. I start going to Gil, but I grab onto something before I get to him. My vision is completely black, but I'm still conscious.

"Birdie, are you OK?" His voice sounds distant and muffled. "Birdie? Birdie? Birdie!"

When my vision comes back, I'm lying on the grass outside my house. Gil is kneeling over me. He looks worried.

"Birdie, can you hear me?" I slowly nod. "Can you see me?" I nod again. He grabs me into his arms in a hug. "Birdie, I was so worried about you. What happened?"

"I-I don't know." He smothers me with kisses before he picks me up and starts walking back to his house.

"I knew going back there was a bad idea."

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes. I was gonna call an ambulance if you weren't back in another minute. I was terrified."

"I'm sorry Gil. I should have known better."

"Hey, as long as you're OK Birdie. As long as you're OK." He kisses my forehead again. "You have you're syrup too." He smiles.

I look at my hands and see the bottle of syrup held between my hands. I smile. "Thanks Gil."

"No problem Birdie." He brings me into the house and into the kitchen before he puts me down. The pancakes aren't cold, thankfully. I get us both some pancakes and drown mine in syrup. He looks up from the pancakes.

"Kesesese, Birdie, have enough syrup?"

I smile a bit sheepishly. "I like a lot of syrup on my pancakes."

"I see. They're awesome by the way."

"Really? Thanks."

"You're welcome." We eat in silence, enjoying my pancakes. Gil looks over at me every so often. I don't mind it though. I smile a bit and he grabs my hand across the table and holds it while we eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we finish, Gil takes the plate and smiles at me. "Birdie, ya got something right…here." He leans over and gently licks some syrup off the corner of my mouth. I blush. "That's good syrup Birdie." he whispers when he finishes.

"Well, it's _real_ syrup. Canadian. Like they all should be." I quietly tell him. He gently kisses me and then takes my plate to the kitchen. I stay there for a minute before getting up and going to the kitchen. I run into him as he's coming out.

"Sorry." I say as he wraps his arm around me, holding me close.

"It's all right Birdie. What do you want to do? West is at Feliciano's, so we're all alone not counting your bear."

"Kumakichi? Where is he?" I look around, but Gil turns my head to face him.

"He's around, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"OK."

"Now, what do you want to do today Birdie?"

"I don't know." He walks me over to the sofa and sits me on his lap. He gently rubs my arms.

"We can do anything you want Birdie."

"What about we go to an arcade? I haven't been to one in a while." I say softly.

"An arcade. Alright then." He kisses me again before we get up. He pulls me up and brings me to his car.

**Prussia POV**

I drive Birdie to the arcade. I don't know why he wants to go there, but if he does, I'll bring my little Birdie there. I hold his hand tightly as I drive, still a bit freaked out from earlier. One minute he had been walking back to me, the next he stares at me blankly and falls. If it hadn't been Birdie, I wouldn't be so worried.

Once we get there and start playing some games, I see I am awesomer than I thought I would be at them. I crush Birdie in every single game, and get the high score on all the others. This doesn't seem to discourage Birdie though. He just keeps smiling and doing his best to beat me.

When we play ski ball, I see he is really bad at it.

"Want some help Birdie?" I ask him after his third time.

He looks over at me and nods. "That would be nice."

I smile at him. "OK." I wrap my arm around him as I stand behind him, and I hold the back of his hand with my other. We play ski ball for a while like that. I love holding him close to me. It feels so nice having him so close. After a while, Birdie looks at me.

"Gil, let's go somewhere to eat. I'm hungry." I was getting hungry too, so I agree.

"Where do you want to go?"

"You can choose since I made breakfast." He smiles up at me and I gently kiss his nose, smiling. I bring him to my car and drive around, looking for someplace to eat. I find a nice little place I had come upon before. I'm pretty sure Birdie will like it, so I bring him there. We get there, but when we get out, Birdie holds onto the door, looking pained.

"Hey, are you Ok?"

"G-gil, d-do you have m-my pain meds?" His pain meds. They were sitting on my bedside table, where we left them last night.

"Birdie, I didn't think to bring them. I'm sorry, I should have. Do you hurt a lot? Should we go home?"

"N-no, I'm-" He can't hold onto the car any longer, and I catch him before he falls. He clings onto me, grimacing. "Y-yes. I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault this happened." I get him back in the car and drive back to my house. When there, I take Birdie inside and get him up to my room. I feed him the medicine, seeing as he's unable to do it himself. His bear sat on his lap and glared at me the entire time.

Birdie takes a few deep breaths after and then blushes. "Th-thanks."

"No problem Birdie. I don't wanna see ya hurt."

He pets his bear, which gets him to stop glaring at me. He looks up at Birdie with concern. "It's alright. I'm OK." he whispers to him. I smile at the two.

"Did _he_ hurt you?" his bear asks. Birdie shakes his head.

"It must have just been from the burns. The doctors said a lot of moving could cause more pain then if I rested." he quietly says.

"You shouldn't be moving a lot? And you had me take you to your house _and_ the arcade?"

He looks down at his bear. "I'm sorry Gil. I just wanted to get out. I was in the hospital for a while, not doing anything. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"I can't stay mad at you Birdie. But you're gonna rest now, OK? And it'll be awesome." I lift his head up and gently kiss him. "I'll get you some lunch; I'll be back in a few minutes." I go down to go get Birdie something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Canada POV**

"Why did you let him bring you to those places? Did he _force_ you to go? And you went back to the _house?_ Why would you do that?" Kuma asks once Gil leaves.

"H-he didn't f-force me. I-I wanted to go the arcade. A-and the syrup w-was at the house."

"The syrup was at the house and _that's_ why you went back. For _syrup?_"

"W-well, no one else has my syrup. No one has the good kind."

"That doesn't matter. If I had known, if you had been _thinking_. I don't even know why…and for syrup. Did you get hit in the head with something when I wasn't paying attention? Do you have any sense left? You like this strange boy, go into a dangerous house for syrup, and you don't listen to doctors when they tell you that you shouldn't be moving. What's wrong with you?"

"I-I thought you were my friend." I quietly whisper. I put him down and get up. I ignore him when he asks what I'm doing and run downstairs to the kitchen. Gil is holding something, but I run into him and hug him, burying my face in his chest, trying not to cry. I hear plates and food hitting the floor.

"Birdie, what's the matter?" he asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"K-kumatichi w-was b-being mean, but h-he's never b-been like th-this b-before." I sniffle. He rubs my back and holds me close.

"It's ok, everything's gonna be all right Birdie, everything's going to be fine." He holds me to him for a few minutes before sitting me on the sofa and giving me some food from the kitchen. "I'll be right back." He goes back upstairs.

I start eating, but I get distracted. I can hear Gil's yelling from his bedroom.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK! BIRDIE IS PERFECTLY FINE!" A second later, he yells again. "WHAT THE HELL IS _YOUR_ PROBLEM? IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE AN AWESOME BOYFRIEND!" I'm sure he said more, but I couldn't comprehend it. I start blushing and eat the food Gil got me. He keeps yelling, but I don't hear the words.

After a few minutes, Gil comes down looking kinda ticked off. He comes over to me, and he seems to relax.

"You OK Birdie?" he asks, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah."

"Your bear is difficult, but I'm sure he'll come back around and apologize." He holds me close to him and rubs my arm.

"Gil? Y-you said I, I was an awesome boyfriend?" I speak quietly, almost a whisper.

He smiles. "Because you are." He goes to kiss my forehead, but I move so we kiss. He holds me close to him and pulls me onto his lap. He wants to get into my mouth, and I slowly let him in. He takes advantage of it and pushes me down on the sofa. After a minute he breaks the kiss for air. He's sitting on top of me and looking down at me, smiling.

"Birdie. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He sits back and pulls me up so I'm sitting.

He looks at me for a minute, then asks, "What's up with this curl? It's always hanging in your face." He reaches for my curl, but I take his hand to stop him.

"I-it just stays there. It's stubborn."

"Birdie." He takes my curl between his thumb and forefinger.

"Please don't pull it."

"Why?" He gently tugs it a bit and I softly moan. He smiles.

"Please, don't." He strokes my curl and I moan, trying not to. He smiles, enjoying this.

After a few minutes, he stops and holds me close to him. He gently kisses the top of my head and rubs my arm. Kuma comes down after a few minutes and looks at us for a minute. He sits in front of me.

"Canada-"

"You know my name?" I cut him off, excited that he finally remembered. Gil looks over at me, but I don't notice.

"Sort of. Your…boyfriend…helped me. Anyway, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just really worried about you, and I was jealous that you're giving Gil a lot of attention."

"We've been with each other for so long, a guess it _would_ seem like I'm ignoring you. I'm not trying to." I pick him up and hug him. "I'm sorry." He pats my back.

"It's all right. I just worry."

I feel arms wrap around the both of us, then a kiss on my cheek. I smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days I stay in Gil's room, resting. He stays with me and gets me whatever I want, and takes such good care of me. I want to do something nice for him in return, but whenever I mention it, he just tells me that 'it's no problem', and 'just having you here is nice enough.' He does so much for me though.

One night, I can't get to sleep.

"Gil?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Birdie?" He looks over his shoulder at me.

"I, uh, can't get to sleep."

He smiles and rolls over to face me. "Do you want something? Need something?"

"I don't know."

He kisses my cheek. "Just can't sleep? There's gotta be a reason." He gently kisses along my jawline. "Why don't we just stay awake for a while?" He speaks softly and seductively.

"Gil, I-I'm not sure."

"Aw, come on Birdie. I _really_ like you." He says it in that same voice and pulls down my shirt so he can kiss and gently suck at my skin.

"G-Gil." He runs his fingers in my hair and continues. He takes his other hand and rubs my chest under my shirt. "Gil."

"Birdie." He pulls my shirt off and rolls me onto my back. Most of the bandages are gone; the burns are just left on my parts of my arms and my right shin. He leans over me, eyeing my curl. He gently strokes it, and I moan, which he seems to like, but after a few minutes, he decides that's not enough.

"I want you so much. Don't resist the awesomeness." he whispers into my ear. He then gently nips it.

"G-Gil, I w-want you t-too, just, c-can we p-please w-wait?"

He looks down at me. "Birdie, please. Just once, just tonight." He slowly runs his hands over my body. "Please."

"Gil, I love you, but I need to wait."

"Why? Come on." He kisses my chest and then looks at me again.

"Just, please. If you love me, just wait."

"Birdie." He runs his hand over me again, thinking. He sighs. "I'll wait for you." He gives me my shirt back, which I put on. "But I'm still going to do this." He strokes my curl a bit and smiles at my soft moan before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. He rubs my back and rests his head on top of mine. I slowly fall asleep, holding onto him and breathing in his scent.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>an sorry about the last chapter being so short...**


End file.
